Hazelnut Coffee
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: Tweek forgot his coffee money. Good thing Craig bought some... But he drank it so Tweek's going to have to find another way to get a taste of coffee. CREEK. ONESHOT. REVISION.


**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

_Author's Notes-_

- _I just had to re-do this... I hated the original style and how there was so little dialogue. _

_- Don't kill me because Butters is wearing a Northface! I just seen some kids wearing them at school and they look so much like his turtleneck jacket._

_- The characters are slightly OOC but, hey, gotta give me credit SOMEHOW... No? Okay then..._

_- I don't care if you review, but it's very much appreciated!_

* * *

Tweek shuddered as he sat against the Park High-school campus walls. The brick scratched him through his thin green long sleeve sweater. He groaned and he looked wistfully at the lucky students who were walking in and out of the local coffee shop, coffee in hand.

"Hey, Tweek!" A child-like voice called to him.

Tweek whirled around, nearly smashing his face into the bricks. Approaching him was a blonde boy in a pale blue Northface zip-up. Leopold 'Butters' Stotch skipped over to him, a smile plastered against his face.

"H-Hi, Butters! Arg!" Tweek smiled sheepishly.

Butters inspected the shaking teen. Something didn't seem quite right. Tweek shook worse than usual and the black rings that hung under his eyes were even darker, making him look at least seven years older than he actually was. Butters noticed how crazy Tweek had buttoned his shirt. Usually, there was only a few buttons out of place, but today Tweek had managed to screw up each and every button. It was only then did Butters' eye catch Tweek's empty hand.

"Where's your coffee, Tweek?" Butters asked, cocking his head slightly.

Tweek shifted uncomfortably. "I-I forgot my -Erg- money at h-home! I can't go back, and-and-and-" Tweek imagined himself fall asleep in class. Then, the teacher would send him down to the principal, where he'd probably get shipped to the government for testing! Then they'd force him to live with the

_Whales_!

! "I CAN'T HOLD MY BREATH THAT LONG, BUTTERS!" Tweek screamed, grabbing a fistful of his pale gold hair and ripping at it.

Just about then, Craig walked up. His blue aviator's cap hung loosely over his head, the fringe not quite covering his ebony hair, that managed to find it's way out. He was wearing his favorite blue hoodie and some charcoal jeans. A styrofoam coffee cup sat in his left hand.

"Craig!" Tweek said happily. It was just like his knight in shining armor to have just what he needed.

The scrawny boy snatched the coffee cup out of Craig's hand, tilting it upwards to drink from the little opening at the top. When only air greeted him, he sadly pulled the cup away from his face. Tweek whimpered pathetically, staring at his knight, who apparently started slacking on his job.

"You drank it all... Ack!" Tweek murmured sadly.

"Of course I drank it all." Craig replied monotonously, his nasally voice keeping an emotionless tone.

Tweek turned his head slightly as his thought process began working. "You... Drank it?" He asked again, cautiously.

"Duh, Tweek." Craig rolled his eyes.

Tweek's lips curved into a crooked smile before he yipped like an excited puppy and jumped onto Craig so that his lips could meet the noirette's. Craig gave a very unsophisticated "Mmph!" As his breath was taken away by the smaller, thinner, blonde. Tweek wrapped his thin arms around Craig's neck for leverage as he pushed himself even further into the taller male. Craig let out a soft whimper as Tweek didn't quite pull away, only deepening their embrace.

Suddenly, Tweek quickly pulled himself away from Craig, who found himself grinning like an idiot. Tweek's eyes were closed and he let out a twitch. He licked his lips, smiling.

"Yum, Hazelnut!" Tweek said in a sing-song voice as he raced away from Craig into his first class.

Craig just stood there, a dumbstruck look plastered across his face. People stared at the ebony-haired boy, who was currently redder than a tomato. Thankfully, Craig still had enough sense to subconsciously raise his middle finger at any by-passers.

XXX

Craig walked to Park High campus, hurriedly drinking a cup of double-shot black coffee. He made sure, however quickly he slurped the drink, that he got the taste in every corner of his mouth. Clyde walked next to him, placing his index finger to his forehead, as if trying to figure out something.

"You sure have been drinking LOTS of coffee lately..." Clyde mused before averting his eyes to the path ahead of him.

"... _Shut up." _Craig muttered, turning away so that his friend couldn't see the blush lining on his cheeks.

* * *

**_Cheesiest Ending Ever... But it's fluffy, so that makes it okay._**


End file.
